UKSSF
UKSSF (United Kingdom Specialised Security Force) The UKSSF was created in 2030 by Ryan Williams and Ryan Goodbald to help keep the UK safe from outside threats it was the top level part of the army and in 2050 it ot rid of the army. It was small in size but its bravery in crucial Wars like WW3 helped it to survive when other like groups created by other Countries didn't. Creation In 2028 when Ryan Williams was elected Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, he had already promised to make the UKSSF and when he was elected he immediately looked for a suitable candiate to lead the force. After a series of interviews he made his choice, Ryan Godbald a rising star in Special Branch was granted the position as Director Godbald. Then both Ryan Williams and Ryan Godbald asked the UN for £20 billion to start up the Force, the Europe Reich protested saying that they would use it to try and conquer the Europe Reich, but the UN stated that the United Kingdom would be allowed to create this force but they would only recive £10 billion, but after 2 months of negotiating the Un agrred to give the UK £50 billion and in return the UK would give the UN Partial Control over the UKSSF, but WW3 destroyed the UN so that had no real problems. They then advertised, the basic advertisment was that any soldier with more than 5 years of experiance fightting can join, any pilot with 10,000 hours n a jet plane can join, any intelligence officer with more than 8 years experiance can join, average wage will be between £25-35 thousand but promotion will lead to increased pay. It didn't matter what nationality they were in but they had to register have their citizenship tranferred to the UK, the time to apply was between 26th September 2029 - 15th December 2030. Over 1,000,000 people applied, but the places were: Army: 50,000; Pilots: 5,000; Intelligence: 10,000. On the 5th Febuary 2029 they had recruited 100,000 people for training. Ryan Godbald recieved the post of Director and was only answerable to the Prime Minsiter and a special Counsel of 15 people selected from parliment and millitary experts. His annual pay was £2.5 million, he would hold this post for 50 years from 2030-2080 when he was killed in Action in the Pacific. Expansion They started a base of operations in London, and used the Satellites used by Kentech to have top of the class communications. Training Infantry Soldier To start with the trainees are give a 10 week course in physical and firearn combat, at the end they will be at world class level in : Karate, Judo and a special unarmed combat desgined by the creater of this course, Juon Keon which mixes together 15 types of martial art and fuses them together, it is called Hinote which is Hand of Fire in Japanese, the country where Juon Keon was born. They also learn how assemble, diassemble and fire accuralty more than twice the average disatnce for a commando soldier 3 types of machine guns, 15 assault rifles, 27 pistols and 5 sniper rifles. This also means they can fire in pitch black and can use physcially as a club when out of bullets, and they can reload a gun in less than two seconds. After the 10 week course they are then seperated into 3 groups, either S.T.R.I.T (Specialised Taskforce Reconniassance Intelligence Team), Infiltration Unit or Basic Troop. S.T.R.I.T is desgined for a group of 10 men to quickly take out small targets they are well trained to be able to pentrate defecnes, and are given enough weapons to take out a battillion of normal men. They are usually assigned basic code sign S.T (Alpha 1, Alpha 2, Charle 16). Infiltration units are teams of 5-10 men who are able to go into different situations and either infiltrate long-term or short-term. Long-term is when they join a group and attempt to befriend them either to learn their plans or to work up to higher levels of the group. Short-term is when they infiltrate a building and either destroy it or take information. They are usually assigned the call sign IU (Alpha 1, Alpha 2 and Charlie 16). Basic troops can later specialise to the type of terrain they fight in but to start with they learn how to use their equipment and weapons to the best of their ability. They are meant to be world class fighters and can adapt to most situations. Intelligence Officer They were given 40 weeks training. They had to be able to code in 4 different languages, hack into any system in the world and analyse potential targets. They also have to do 3 degrees, one in computing Software, one in micro engineering and a final one in programming. They have to get a 1:2 or higher in all three to continue. Then they have to complete a set of tests that get harder and harder, a University Graduate is expected to be able to reach level 5, they are expected to reach level 10. Technology Tech teams were created, these men were all top university graduates and were given security 2 clearence. They had 12 bases: London, Washington, Berlin, Paris, Tokyo, Beijing, Madrid, Rome, Moscow, Athens, Jerusalem and Amsterdam. They can access any camera in the UK and can access Databases around the world. = Weaponary = Air support Helicarrier Class One It is 300 Metres long, 50 Metres Wide, 45 Metres, it has 12 floors, needs 250 crew, can hold up to 25 S Jets and 15 N Jets. It can hold 5000 men. It has 8 fusion engines to keep it up and 4 to propel it forward, it can reach speeds of 600 Miles and hour, it can act as ship or go up to 6000 Metres. It weighs 42,000 Tons and when it was built was the heaviest thing every to be in the air. Two ships was built for every country and it's job is to fly around and send ships to where they are needed. Helicarrier Class Two Built to be a fortress, it was much bigger than the Class one Helicarrier`s. It is 900 Metres long, 160 Metres Wide, 125 Metres high and has 45 Floors. It needs 1250 Crew members and can hold 90 S Jets and 45 N Jets. It has 24 Fusion Engines to keep it up and 16 to propel it forwards. It can reach speeds of up to Mach 4 and heights of 25 KM. It weighs 247,000 Tons. Helicarrier Class Three This was built to have 1 on each continent, it is 2700 Metres long, 500 Metres Wide, 475 Metres high. It uses 29 massive fusion engines to move it around. It holds 1000 S Jets and 500 N Jets. It requires 25,000 crew members and can go into space. It has a top speed of Mach 15 and can reach heights of 105 KM. N Jet The N Jet was a jet designed by Kentech Between 2025-2031, it has 2 Fusion Engines, and can reach a top speed mach 8. It is armed with 32 Missiles and a Dopple Machine Gun, which fires 50cal bullets at Mach 5, 250 times a second from each of its 10 barrels, giving it 150,000 bullets a minute.